The Life of Samuel
}} Prelog- 13 Years Prior It had been a cold day. Samuel had spent almost the whole day in his cabin trying to keep warm in the families single cabin sloop. His father, Don, had made 22 gold coins, the most in the last few months. Samuel couldn't help but hope for something nice as a gift. He couldn't help himself even though he knew the money could help the rest of the family, he was only 5. He got up out of his small, twine hammick and walked towards the door, grabbing a lantern as he opened it. It was fairly late at night, maybe midnight, maybe a little after. Towards the front of the ship he could here his father and mother talking. He scampered ahead and crouched behind the main mast of the ship. He tried to evesdrop in on the conversation but couldn't here a word. As he turned around to head back towards the cabin the ship shook as if they'd hit a reef. Samuel fell to the deck, blooding both knees on the splintery wood. He heard men yelling and heard heavy footsteps all around him. He crawled on his hands and knees quickly and crawled into the cabin, shutting the door behind him. He didn't dare open the door. The lantern! ''Samuel suddenly remembered. He had dropped it out on the deck. What young Samuel did not know was that his father and sold information he had found from paperwork on a passed out, drunk, british guard. The EITC had come to settle the score. The attack lasted 2 to 3 minutes. Samuel's parents were killed and thrown overboard and the ship was lit on fire. Inside the cabin Samuel quickly felt warmth on the door that soon grew to a burning. He backed away and could see a faint gloth throughout the cracks in the walls. "They lit the ship on fire...." He somehow manage to say outloud dispite shaking in fear. He backed away from the door until he banged into the wall. There was going to be no way out. Samuel stook up looking for a way. Smoke was beginning to fill the room. He suddenly thought of what he would have to do and it cut through his young mind like an icy sharp dagger. He walked to the door with blank, mind killing terror and got ready to do it. He opened the door and ran for the edge. It was unbelievably hot. He thought of last year when he had accidentaly burned himself with a candle. This was 150x worse and he wasn't even on fire. The fire had used up the majority of the oxygon around the deck and Samuel was only 3'4", the flames themselves were at least a foot and a half over his head. Somehow he made it to the edge of the boat. He had imagined himself running to the edge of the boat and jumping off before swimming away, just like his father had taught him. But, it didn't turn out like that. He tripped over the edge of the boat and slamed his head into the wooden planks on the side of the ship, knocking himself out. Samuel awoke to probably the most unexpected smell he could think of. Freshly cooked food. He slowly sat up looking left, right, and then left again. He slowly stood up and stumbled to the door. He slowly opened it and looked in. Standing looking out of a doorway was a tall man. Maybe 6'2, very muscular, he had a long grey coat on along with long pants and boots. On his belt was a 3 1/2 foot long sword and a flintlock pistol. The man was Davy. He was a tailor who had gotten fed up with the king and had his heart set on become a pirate and heading for the Caibbean. Davy ofered Samuel two options. "Come with me, or swim with the sharks, your choice boy." For Samuel, it was an easy choice. Go with Davy. Four days later the two of them along with a crew of twelve, which Davy had hired, made the long trip from England to the Caribbean. Three months later they docked at Cuba, cold, wet, and tired, but most of all relieved. For the next thirteen years Samuel would train with Davy. Learning how to fire a cannon, take apart a flintlock pistol, put it back together again, and shoot, then repeat. Dispite the fifteen year age difference between the two of them, they were practically best friends. Chapter 1: Jailed Samuel walked home the best he could. He was more drunk than he thought he had ever been before, and that was saying a lot. He was still mad about that blackjack game he had lost, or maybe seven. He didn't know, or for that matter, care all that much. He passed by the Tortuga jail and kepy his eyes locked on it as he kepy walking. Right as he released his eyes he slammed into the wall of the tailor's shop, falling to the ground, passing out. He woke up to a blinding light. ''Great ''He thought to himself. ''I slept all night in the mud and I'm hungover He crawled to his feet and continued on. As he made the right turn to come to the shack he shared with Davy he quickly put his hand on his cutlass. Something wasn't right. Samuel wasn't sure what it was, but he knew something was wrong. He quickened his pace, trying not to pass out again, and arived at the door. "What do we have here?" A voice asked from just inside. Samuel pulled out his cutlass and aimed it forward. "A pirate!" The voice snarled. Samuel barly blocked the first blow, a sword stab to the gut, and immediatly he knew who he was up against. The Black Guard. He took a swing and the man and was easily blocked. He saw three more appear behind the other Guard. Even though he was drunk he wasn't stupid. He turned and ran. Samuel bloted down an allyway and past the Faithful Bride with the guard right behind him. He jumped over a small boy who had been running around and heard the EITC run him over. He glanced over his shoulder. They were gaining on him. He looked around and saw the swamp. He made a quick cut to his right and entered the swamp. He turned right, left, right, and then right again cutting his way through trees and splashing through muddy water. He jumped over a tree root and made his move. He pulled out his cutlass and pointed it towards where the guard were coming from. There was a sickening sound as the Black Guard man infront was impaled by the blade. He pulled the blade out of the man and had little time to block the first attack, a huge, slicing cut towards his neck. He blocked the cut barily with the handle of his blade, leaving a deep gash in his finger. He sliced at one man's arm and left a large cut. He spun around and wacked the other in the forehead with the handle. As he turned back around he only got a glimpse of the musket butt flying towards his face. It hit him square in the nose, breaking it. He fell to the ground in a daze. A Royal Navy guard who had heard the commotion had come to see what was going on and had become the hero. The guard who had been cut looked at Samuel with a sneer. "Guess your not all that much of a pirate." He said chuckling. He stepped on Samuel's face, pushing it underwater. Samuel awoke in jail. He sat up on the cold, moist, stone floor and looked up at the tiny window. There was a little light that was growing by the minute. "It's morning" He muttered to himself. "Shuddup!" The prison guard yelled at him without looking. Samuel climbed to his feet and sat on the small board that was called a 'bed'. It was hopeless. Escaping the jail would be impossible. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Get on your feet, pirate!" A voice snarled. How long has it been? An hour, 5 minutes, a day? ''Samuel thought. A black cloth bag was placed over his head and he was pulled to his feet by two or three men. He was dragged across the jail and thrown up the stairs, literally. They opened the door and Samuel could sense the light through the bag. He was dragged across soft, damp grass and into a dingy. He felt the gentle waves below the thin wood planks. Within a few minutes he felt them arive at a ship. The bag was pulled off his head and he looked up in amazment. It was the biggest ship he had ever seen, a Ship of the Line. 'To be Continued''' Please leave a comment as it will help the story become better and myself a better writer. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it. Category:Fan Stories